1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support for service work, and, in particular, to a service supporting system, a service supporting server and a service supporting method for supporting service work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of obtaining selection questionnaires from hotel users concerning attributes, preference and so forth, so as to achieve work improvement or preparing a service project has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-73887: patent document #1). Furthermore, a method for performing marketing with the use of questionnaires obtained from an accommodation facility has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-133063: patent document #2).
Further, a business method of sending out, collecting and analyzing questionnaires for hotel service which may be applied to hotel users, dispatching direct mail and thus managing customers so as to win customers has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-157492: patent document #3). According to this method, a member is managed with his/her entire family, rewarding points on usage experiences is performed for the family members, and thus a return to the customer is performed with a pay back according to the usage experiences or bonus presentation.
In such a questionnaire survey, if another evaluator who looks like a proper evaluator fills out a questionnaire, the reliability in the questionnaire survey is lost. Such a problem concerning the difference between appearance and substance of an evaluator may occur, for example, in a case where a coupon is given to an evaluator, which coupon has the evaluator's information written thereon, and said evaluator who receives the coupon delivers the coupon to a third person who then uses a hotel and fills out a questionnaire.
Thus, to identify a person himself or herself is an essential matter in a questionnaire survey. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-202090 (patent document #4) discloses to record, upon booking, personal information (biography) written on a name card, a face picture, voice sound with a microphone, body height with two sets of cameras, and also weight, body temperature, fingerprints, and smell with a biometric sensor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-342804 (patent document #5) discloses, with reference to ‘Gait Extraction and Description by Evidence-Gathering’ by David Cunado, Jason M. Nash, Mark S. Nixon and John N. Carter, Department of Electronics and Computer Service, University of Southampton, Southampton SO17, 1BJ, UK, distributed in Proceeding of the Second International Conference on Audio and Video-based Person Identification, Washington, D.C., Mar. 22-23, 1999, pages 43-48 (non-patent document #1), to report personal information of a visitor before a visit, to take a video of the visitor's facial picture at a reception with/without his or her permission, or to record his/her history at a hotel where he or she stays.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-122872 (patent document #6) discloses a system producing an ID card which a visitor carries. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-105583 (patent document #7) discloses, with citing (Japanese) Video Information Media Society Journal, Vol. 51, No. 8, pages of 1132-1135 (1997) (non-patent document #2), a related art case identifying a person from a face thereof. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-232459 (patent document #8) discloses a method for fingerprint identification with obtaining numerical data from characteristic point data. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-7683 (patent document #9) discloses a customer managing system which uses biometric information as a key wherein a method is proposed to identify a customer by matching of facial print information obtained from a face picture.